Dare?
by yeon1411
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendapat dare. Truth or Dare yang menyatukan mereka. ChanBaek GS.


Main Pairing: Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

This is GS(for Baek-Hun-Soo-Myeon)

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Teriak Sehun kegirangan.

Mereka sedang bermain ToD dan, Baekhyun mendapat tembakan pulpen.

* * *

Dor.

"Truth."

"Siapakah orang yang kau cintai?"

"Mwo? Keluargaku."

"Selain itu? Maksudku, gebetanmu."

"oh.. Chanyeol sunbae." Cicit Baekhyun kecil.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Bohong. Siapa yang kau sayangi?"

"Eobseo."

"Yang kau cintai?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Membayangkan pujaan hatinya. Semua temannya yang mengerubunginya langsung menatap Chanyeol aneh.

What's wrong with their friend.

"Tidak usah tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu. Kuberikan kau dare." Ucapan Kris memecah imajinasi Chanyeol. Tak usah tanyakan apa imajinasinya, anak kelas 12 pasti bisa tertebak kan apa yang dibayangkan?

Hal-hal 21+.

Tapi bedakan dengan Chanyeol.

Ia hanya membayangkan berpiknik bersama crush-nya.

"Baik. Apa dare-ku?"

"Halo? Boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya ke kelas adik kelasnya, 11-A. Kelas Chanyeol sendiri adalah 12-A. Di SoPA atau School of Performing Arts, Seoul ini, memiliki 3 lantai. Lantai 1 untuk kelas 12, lantai 2 kelas 11, dan lantai 3 untuk kelas 10. Mengapa begitu? Karena anak-anak kelas 10 pasti masih lebih sehat dan kuat dibanding anak kelas 12. Mengerti maksudku? Haha.

Okay back to story.

"Neeee Chanyeol sunbae, silahkan masuk.." Jawab anak-anak kelas 11-A itu serempak. Oh, teliti lagi.

Tentang satu anak di central kelas, tempat sangat strategis, memiliki 2 bangku di depannya, 2 bangku di belakang, 2 bangku di kanan, dan 2 bangku di kiri. Sangat strategis.

Dia tidak menjawab sapaan Chanyeol. Malapetaka datang.

"Baekhyun-ah! Chanyeol sunbae ada di depan kelas!" bisik Joonmyeon pada Baekhyun yang berada di samping kirinya. Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk menatap mejanya. Oh, tampaknya mejanya terlihat lebih tampan dibanding Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati meja bagian tengah.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol sunbae berjalan kesini! Oh tidak, Kris sunbae juga muncul. Oh tidak, dia tampan sekali!" Yah, Joonmyeon tidak membantu. Ia malah sibuk mengagumi Kris, salah satu teman Chanyeol.

Tidak usah tanyakan sahabat Baekhyun yang lain. Sehun sibuk mengobrol bersama Kai-Jongin- yang duduk di depannya-fyi, Sehun duduk di samping kiri Baekhyun. Tampaknya Kai dan Sehun terjebak friendzone. Kyungsoo sama saja seperti Joonmyeon, hanya saja Kyungsoo bengong melihat Luhan di depan pintu. Oh, Luhan juga salah satu teman Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun." That voice.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Hening.

"Apa menurutmu menatap meja lebih baik dibanding menjawab seniormu hah?"

"Apa menurutmu menatap meja lebih baik dibanding menatapku?"

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Aku hanya mau menjalankan dare." Chanyeol duduk di atas meja Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"O-oke, sunbae." Baekhyun nyaris menunduk lagi hingga Chanyeol menempatkan telunjuknya di dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Membawa mata Baekhyun menatap matanya.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada gulungan kertas di genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat kertas itu dan membuka gulungannya.

 **I love you. Would you be mine?**

 **dan aku tidak menerima penolakan.**

Baekhyun terpaku. Bengong menatap kertas bertuliskan pernyataan cinta dari orang yang ia cintai. Menatap Chanyeol yang menutupi mukanya yang bersemu merah.

What a sweet requited love.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ne sunbae?"

"Your answer?"

"nado.."

"You're mine now."

A week after.

"Oppa," panggil Baekhyun.

Yah, sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersatu. Mereka sedang asyik makan siang bersama di rooftop SoPA. Dengan Chanyeol yang tiduran di paha Baekhyun dan memakan sandwich-nya dengan gaya tampan, sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun yang mengelus rambutnya.

Mereka sudah membuat perjanjian; Baekhyun harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan 'oppa' bukan 'sunbae' lagi, dan Chanyeol pun harus memanggil Baekhyun dengan 'Baekkie~' bukan, 'Byun Baekhyun' lagi.

"Ne darling?" Selain 'Baekkie', Chanyeol juga suka memanggil Baekhyun dengan 'darling'.

"Itu oppa, minggu lalu kan kau mendapat dare. Memangnya dare seperti apa? Apa dare untuk memacariku lalu memutuskanku?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurannya. Duduk bersila di depan Baekhyun dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun-salah satu favoritnya.

"Aku akan memutuskanmu nanti ketika kau kelulusan." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun hanya terpaku diam. Chanyeol ternyata memiliki kejutan menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan memutuskanmu. Aku akan melamarmu untuk menjadi tunanganku." celetuk Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya oppa, kan aku tadi bertanya dare seperti apa yang Kris sunbae berikan pada oppa?" Chanyeol tersenyum ganteng. Melingkarkan tangannya untuk merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan berbisik padanya,

 **"Katakan pada yang kau sayangi bahwa kau sayang dia, dan tembak dia."**

END.

Annyeong haseyo!

Aku author baru 02lines hehe^^

Ini bukan ff pertama yang aku bikin, tapi ini ff pertama yang aku publish^^

Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan atau idenya mainstream dll hehe^^

Last, mind to review, follow and favorites?

Thank youuu^^


End file.
